


Tagay

by Hugabug



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Also attempt at writing non-awkward Filipino, Attempt at Humor, Baka mutual pining, Basta - Freeform, Drunkenness, Exasperated Friends, Fluff, Gen, Kinda fluff, M/M, Makasalanan ang fic na 'to, Mentions of Ensaymada and Pastillas, Mutual Pining, Nagkasala na naman ako, Ok cute lang talaga, Patawarin niyo po ako mga ninuno, Pining, eh, hindi siya yung type na fluff kung saan ka masasayahan, medj funny din, medj sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes the liquid courage just doesn't pull through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tagay

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my best friend theflyingbluepanda whose fics you have to check out. NOW.
> 
> (I labsyu you crazy woman)

 

In retrospect, this was probably the worst idea to have ever crossed his mind.

 

But, then again, it’s not every day you go binge drinking with your best friend.

 

(It is also not every day that you realize that you’re in love with said best friend, but that’s a story for another day and time when he’s sober and properly upright and not currently thinking about that scene in _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ where the Grinch’s little shriveled heart grew at least three sizes because, really, there is nothing else on the face of this beautiful planet that could describe what he’s feeling right now ‘cause his heart’s about to burst, his chest is pounding like crazy, and _he has an arm around his waist, oh my_ God _this is so amaz_ —)

 

“Mga _lasingero_.” Says a nagging voice which one very much drunk Goyong pins to be Manuel’s. It has a hint of fondness in it, though, so he assumes that he still loves them both to bits.

 

Or maybe that’s annoyance. It’s hard to tell with Manuel.

 

“’ _Di ah_ …” He rasps, hiccupping a bit. Next to him, the boy that has somehow permanently housed himself in the niches of his swelling heart giggled his little drunk giggle.

 

Goyong couldn’t help but think it was cute.

 

“’Di ako _lasing_.” He tries again, swaying and deliberately-yet-also-not-so-deliberately leaning against the object of his too-strong affection before directly addressing him. “Diiiiibbbbaaaa, Ed?”

 

Rusca giggles again and plants a heavy kiss on his chin. The spot where his lips hit burns pleasantly. “Tumpak!”

 

Somehow, that didn’t convince everybody else. Goyong really doesn’t get it.

 

“Alright, you two.” Says another voice, gently. It’s Paco. Goyong’s sure of it. “Ihahatid ko na kayo.”

 

At the suggestion, Rusca jolts up then very sloppily deflates. “’Di ka marunong mag-drive!” He exclaims, waving his free arm in sudden panic. “Hindi ka marunong mag-drive at mapapahamak tayo kasi hindi ka marunong mag—”

 

“Ed, kung hindi ako marunong mag-drive sa tingin mo ba ako ang magmamaneho?” Paco finally cuts in, laughing as he finally appears in Goyong’s very blurry perception of reality. The man has a small smirk on his face and amusement pooling in his brown eyes.

 

The sight of it makes Goyong seethe.

 

“’Wag ka na!” He says, glaring. Unconsciously, his hold on his ~~boyfriend~~ ~~soul mate~~ ~~lover~~ best friend tightens. He never liked Paco. Rusca always claimed Paco to be his _bestest Kuya_ and because of it Paco was always receiving hugs from Rusca and affectionate shoves and playful piggy back rides and sweet little grins, it drove Goyong crazy!

 

Di bali na pinsan ni Rusca si Paco! He. Can’t. Have—

 

Paco shoots him a soft, knowing smile. Goyong stops in his tracks. “Doon na kayo umupo sa likod.”

 

“Oo nga.” Jose latches on. Huh! Finally! Where’s he been? The younger Bernal brother looms into Goyong’s vantage point, effectively distracting him from Paco’s observant gaze. He looks a bit fond, but annoyed. “Mukhang may space pa doon para sa dalawang lasingero.”

 

“How dare you!” Rusca demands, aghast, lofting his chin in defiance. Goyong burns with the need to kiss his cheek. “’Di ako _lasehng_ putang ina mo! Buhay na buhay na _buhay_ pa rin ako, noh! Oks lang ako, hoy! Oks na oks _na_ —” He furrows his eyebrows, then leans his brunette head on Goyong’s shoulder. Goyong stifles a squeal of excitement. “Oks na maayos na _ayos_ na _okaaaayy_ —”

 

Paco raises a brow. “Sige nga. I-recite mo ang kabuoan ng _Pastillas Girl_.”

 

“ _Pastillas_ —? Bakit pastillas? Kuya Paco naman eh alam mo hindi ko _paborit_ and _pastillas_ ba’t ‘di na lang ensay—”

 

“Yep,” Manuel sighs, shaking his head. “Lasing, nga.”

 

“Pasok na nga kayo.” Jose orders with an eye roll so big Goyong wonders why his eyeballs hadn’t rolled out of his eye sockets just yet. “’Wag kayong sumuka, ha?”

 

They’re moving, now. Moving then falling then—“Oof!”

 

“Seatbelt.” Rusca mumbles from atop him. They’re sitting in the car. No. Lying down, sorry. Not sitting. Sitting utilizes the butt and right now, Goyong’s butt is not the only thing in contact with the leather chair.

 

The car door shuts. “Pustahan tayo sasakit ang ulo nila bukas.”

 

Outside, their friends share a hearty laugh yet again at their expense. Goyong doesn’t mind, though. He cuddles Rusca close and feels his heart swell just a bit more. Ten times its normal size. Maybe even a hundred!

 

(He’s exaggerating, but right now, he doesn’t care. Can’t bring himself to.)

 

“Ed, alam mo ba…” He begins, grinning lopsidedly. He’s drunk. He’s never gonna remember this in the morning. But his heart’s never gonna shrink. Never gonna go back to what it was. He was in love. So in love, he just had to—

 

“ _Anooo_?” comes a sleepy mumble. He chuckles.

 

“’Lam mo…?” He starts again, way too happy for it to be appropriate. Why was he happy? He isn’t gonna remember this in the morning. Rusca probably won’t, either.

 

But Goyong didn’t care.

 

… Ok. Fine. Maybe he did. A little bit.

 

( _A lot._ )

 

“Alam mo ba?” He says, grin slipping into a smile too sad for a happy drunk like him. “Never ko ‘ata mahahanap ang lakas para sabihin sa’yo na mahal kita.”

 

A mumble of acknowledgement is his only reply. Then a snore.

 

Goyong’s heart shrinks. He’s right.

 

Rusca’s never gonna remember this in the morning.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**BONUS:**

_“… Mahal kita.”_

It’s a dream. It’s got to be.

Nevertheless, Rusca humors himself, anyway. It’s suicide. Utter. Suicide.

But…

“Mahal din kita.”

Then, everything goes black and he sighs.

_“Mahal na mahal.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Aamin na 'ko. Panda, hindi ito ang fic na pinangako ko sa'yo.
> 
> Ok. So. Ganito kasi. Remember when I said the Mabinaldo!family fic was getting too long and out of hand and I just didn't understand where I was taking it? I have been staring at the document for over an hour now. Kahit ano'ng gawin ko, alam ko hindi ko iyon matatapos ngayon gabi. But since I promised I'd have it up by tonight, I got guilty.
> 
> So I wrote this as compensation.
> 
> I labsyu pls don't kill me!! (we're still eating lunch together tomorrow do you really wanna kill me now? :3) (naks, emotional manipulation na dis XDDD)
> 
> Anyway. Sorry. I love you. Don't kill me.
> 
> *runs* *hides* *frantically tries to complete the other stupid fic*
> 
> Until I sin again, mga LUNAtiko!!


End file.
